Divergent fanfic-Ereri style remake
by CrazedAnimeLover427
Summary: Basically Divergent but Ereri style.
1. Chapter 1

Divergence an Ereri fanfic

_ This is it. Today is the day. The day that changes everything. The day I take the aptitude test. The test that defines if I stay or I go. I'm scared that the test will say that I'm not Abnegation, that I have to leave my family. But I'm even more scared that it'll tell me to stay. I wanna stay with them but I don't want to live my life like this. I want to be free to live my life. I want to be dangerous, adventurous, and wild. I want to be different. I want to be Dauntless._

_The countdown began._

_Three. _

_Two._

_One._

_One Day earlier..._

Let me introduce myself, my name is Eren Yeager and I am a 16. I live with my parents Carla and Grisha Yeager and my adopted sister Mikasa. We're part of a Utopian society that is separated into 5 factions created after the great war, each with a different blame for the fall of humanity : those who blamed aggression created Amity, the ones who blamed ignorance created Erudite, those who blamed lies created Candor, the ones that blamed cowardice created Dauntless, and the ones who blamed selfishness created Abnegation. Amity became our farmers since they were always happy-go-lucky, Candor became our judges because they value the truth, Erudite became our teachers and educators because of their pursuit of knowledge. Dauntless became our protectors and police since they are adventurous and danger seeking and are useful in defense. And Abnegation became our city leaders and government officials since they value selflessness.

The test, as I was saying earlier, is about which faction I get to spend the rest of my life in. I only have one chance. One choice. One choice to a test that will determine where I'll sleep, where I'll eat, and what I will do for the rest of my life. Once I make that choice I won't be able to change it. Not even if I make a mistake, I won't be able to change it. Theres absolutely no turning back. No if i make a mistake that will ruin my life, I will still have to live with it, being punished to the fullest extent. There's literally no going back. It's all or nothing. In this case where being nothing means being forgotten. Alone. Unimportant. Factionless. I dont want to be factionless. Having to survive on the daily rationings given only by the Abnegation. Living my life in constant fear of humiliation and the lurking feeling of death breathing down the side of my neck.

_No. I'm not going to live like that. I'm going to be different. Not like the rest of them._ I keep telling myself this. I have to try my hardest. I have to be the best I can be.

And who knows, I might even find true love in my new faction._ If I get into one that is._

_No! I must be strong. I have to pull through_.

I just have to!


	2. Chapter 2

Divergent : Ereri style

I looked at myself in the mirror in the wall while my Mother cuts my hair. My house, like every other Abnegation home, has only one mirror hidden behind a panel in the living room. As I looked at myself in the mirror, I got to see my reflection for the first time in 2 months, since we Abnegation cut our hair every 2 months. I had shoulder-length, dark brown hair with very faint brown natural highlights, a long gray blouse with a white tee-shirt, that happened to concealed my already barely-visible mounds and covered my slightly curvaceous figure. I had regally fair, tan skin with no blemishes in sight, and a small nose with somewhat averagely plump lips, but the most stunning part of me was my eyes. One a calm, vibrant, emerald green and the other a startling shade of ocean blue. My mother says it makes me unique, that it makes me original, but my father says that it is a disgrace to not just our family, but to Abnegation as a whole.

I turn around to face her and see her sweeping the floor and my hair along with it. I stare at my mother while she is not looking. My mother with her fair and elegant tan skin, honey brown eyes, and sleek brown hair make her seem strangely alien in our sector of the city, where most families are blond and pale. My mother catches me staring and I look away.

As she closes the panel that usually conceals the mirror, I manage to steal a final glance at my reflection.

"Today's the day,"She asks.

"Yes" I reply curtly.

"Are you nervous?" She asks.

"No, I'm mortified"I reply.

" Why are you so tense?"

I'm not allowed to say why and she seems to realize this and looks away.

"All done. Do you want to talk after you come home? Just you and me?" She whispers.I try to answer but the words get stuck in my throat so I only nod. She smiles a little smile and starts for the kitchen to make breakfast when my sister and my father come down the stairs.

"Carla, are you going to be home early?" My father asks.

"Yes," My mother replies " will you be home sweetheart?"

"Indeed" says my father as the two hold hands. My sister and I stand there awkwardly, as displays of affection are quite rare and precious.

I begin to walk towards the door when my sister, Mikasa, grabs ahold of me.

"Ellen," she says monotonously " are you ready?"

I can only nod.

We walk out the door to the bus stop down the street and meet up with our friends Keith and Veronica. We greet one-another with nods and hellos as we wait with the other Abnegation scholars. When the bus arrives, we board silently until our stop at the school. On the way a tall candor man boards the bus looking for a seat. My sister immediately stands up and gives up her seat for the man. I stare at her for her selfless antics. Yet another reason why I'm not cut out for the Abnegation life-style. I lack selflessness. That gives me another reason to leave home.

Once we un-board at our school, we calmly walk inside and split according to our classes, we head to home room. As we pass by the windows leading to room 14-B, I stop and stare outside as the train passes by.

The train. The DAUNTLESS Train.

I stared in awe as the dauntless-born jumped from the moving train and took of at breakneck sprints, all the while screaming and hooting like wild animals.

Oh how I dreamed of being Dauntless. To be courage so, proud. To be wild and free without being reprimanded or looked down upon. I was daydreaming of being Dauntless when a dirty blond male bumped into me. He scowled and told me to watch were I was going. I meekly apologized and took of to my home room.

I could only dream.


End file.
